Glacialement tienne
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Os sur le ship Frost/Caitlin basé après le retour de Frost dans la saison 5. ENJOY !


_**Disclam. : **_Rien ne m'appartient. La série " The Flash " ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à la CW.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! Je n'ai pas mis d'écrit sur mon compte depuis un moment. Je n'ai plus d'ordi ni de téléphone donc je dois gérer avec le téléphone de ma chérie pour écrire et de la tablette de ma mère pour corriger et publier ! Je ne vous raconte pas la galère ! Bref !

Ceci est un petit OS sur un ship dont je suis la seule à publier pour la scène francaise. Et oui, c'est bien sur Caitlin et Killer Frost de la série Flash. On diversifie les ships et les séries pour avoir ENCORE plus de ships pour écrire ! Ma chérie et moi ont s'est mise récemment ( depuis décembre ) à Flash et Arrow en plus de Supergirl, de Legend et de Batwoman et comme nous venons de terminer Crisis, je me suis dis qu'un petit os serait cool.

Bref, j'arrête vraiment de parler et vous laisse découvrir de nouveau ships. Oui, je suis étrange dans les couples sue je ships, mais j'assume ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Glacialement tienne :**_

Du plus loin que je me souviens, je lui ai toujours appartenu. J'ai lutté, pendant des années, et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à lui céder. Je pensais être d'une froideur intransigeante, indestructible et j'ai disparu. Il m'a fait fondre et elle est restée toute seule. Pendant des mois. Nous venions de créer des liens et ma solitude ne m'avait jamais paru aussi cruelle. Je pensais ne jamais la revoir. Ne jamais la retrouver. Elle était accablée sans moi et je l'imaginais sans cesse dans le froid glacial de la solitude, mais pourtant, alors que j'ai été mise à l'ombre sans préavis, elle a réussi à me ramener à elle. Ce n'est qu'une humaine et pourtant, elle a été bien plus forte et impressionnante que la plupart des méta-humains que j'ai affronté. Caitlin Snow est devenu ma rédemption.

* * *

\- _**Tu veux vraiment faire ça, Caitlin ?**_ Demande Cisco en même temps que Frost sans le savoir.

\- _**Oui, je dois savoir. Je dois voir, **_affirmais-je avec un petit sourire attendri.

\- _**Caitlin, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu,**_ interviens à nouveau ma seconde personnalité avec beaucoup de craintes dans la voix.

\- _**Tu as peur de ce que je peux découvrir ? Quoi qu'il se passe, tu resteras une partie de moi. La meilleure partie.**_

\- _**Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ou ce que j'ai vécu qui me fait peur, mais ce sont tes réactions.**_

\- _**Je ne suis pas en sucre, **__**Frost.**__** Je sais encaisser les coups et ce ne sera jamais pire que notre sœur jumelle de Terre 2, **_affirmais-je avec un petit rire que mon alter-égo suis malgré elle.

Cette connexion a changé tellement de choses dans notre relation. Je ne suis plus seule, même si je le savais depuis longtemps, mais c'est différent. Pouvoir l'entendre et lui répondre, ça n'a clairement pas de prix. Nous sommes bien plus proches l'une de l'autre et l'époque où nous échangions sur des posts-it me manque un peu, mais pour rien au monde, je remonterais le temps pour changer cela.

\- _**Mais il faut dire tout de même que ce n'était pas pratique, **_intervient mon alter-égo avec humour, me soutirant un petit sourire amusé.

\- _**Caitlin, même si j'ai confiance en toi et Frosty, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?**_ Me demande une nouvelle fois Cisco avec une grimace inquiète.

\- _**Comment il m'a appelé le nabot ?**_ Résonne la voix grave de Killer Frost à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

\- _**Oui, **__**Cisco,**__** je suis sûr de moi,**_ confirmais-je à l'attention de mon meilleur ami en m'installant sur le lit relié à la machine de Sherloque.

\- _**Tu es toujours aussi têtu. On se revoit de l'autre côté. J'espère que cette machine ne va pas nous grillé le cerveau, **_ajoute mon côté glacial avant que je m'endorme le sourire aux lèvres.

J'espère que ses souvenirs vont m'aider à comprendre qui elle est véritablement. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arriverai à la protéger afin que ses nombreux mois de solitude et de peine ne se reproduisent plus. Bien plus qu'une peur de me retrouver seule, c'est une terreur de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, tout est flou autour de moi. Et bleu. Comme dans une brèche de Cisco. Cette impression se confirme quand je sors du portail qui se ferme automatiquement derrière moi. J'observe mon environnement et je reconnais immédiatement où je suis. Ma chambre d'enfant chez mes parents.

En tournant sur moi-même, j'aperçois une petite fille qui fixe son reflet dans le miroir. La petite fille possède une longue chevelure blonde platine lui allant jusqu'en bas de son dos. Derrière elle, une femme est debout, elle l'observe comme je le fais, mais ses cheveux, à l'instar des miens, sont d'un blanc immaculé.

\- _**Frost ? **_Questionnais-je à voix basse comme si j'avais peur que la version de moi-même enfant m'entend.

Comme un reflet, elle se retourne pour me faire face et je peux enfin découvrir, ou plutôt redécouvrir, ses lèvres bleus gelées, ses yeux aussi terrifiant qu'attrayant ainsi que son assurance. Elle semble étonnée de me voir séparer d'elle et je le suis aussi.

\- _**Caitlin,**_ murmure-t-elle en faisant un pas vers moi avant de poser sa main sur mon avant bras.

Un frisson incontrôlable me prend de part en part à ce simple toucher. Comme si on m'avait congelé sur place. Pourtant, malgré cette sensation d'extrême froideur, je ne me substituerais jamais à son contact. Même glacial, il arrive tout de même à réchauffer mon âme et il n'y a qu'elle pour accomplir cette prouesse.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, où même comment, mais sa voix a réussi à apaiser mes peurs. Je suis scientifique, je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre ce qui m'entoure, mais cela ne m'a jamais poser de problème avec elle. J'en ai simplement déduit que de toutes les questions présentes dans cet univers, c'est elle qui reste la plus logique et fluide.

\- _**C'est étrange de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ta tête, **_intervient-elle à nouveau en faisant une petite moue adorable qui me fait immédiatement rire.

Je peux aisément observer son expression renfrogner à la simple idée que je me moque d'elle. Pourtant, un petit sourire finit par fendre ses lèvres bleues malgré sa résistance. Elle me tape sur l'épaule pour garder la forme alors je me pince les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant mon comportement. Soudainement, un flash éclaircit mon esprit, me rendant les souvenirs de la raison de notre venue.

Mon regard glisse immédiatement de Frost à la version plus jeune de nous et comme pour confirmer mes dires, mes suppositions, son reflet naturel n'est plus le même. Comme s'il était en accord avec l'accessibilité de mes souvenirs, il reflète parfaitement ce que mon alter-ego ressemblait étant enfant. Comme lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité sur Frost pendant la fameuse vibe.

\- _**Tu as toujours vécu dans mon ombre. Incapable de vivre ta propre vie ou de t'échapper de mon contrôle. Tu as toujours était esclave de cette malédiction. **_

Tout est clair dans mon esprit et avant même que ma jumelle glaciale réponde, un flash lumineux bleu et au toucher froid nous emporte vers une nouvelle destination. Parce qu'après tout, nous ne sommes pas dans ma tête, mais dans celle de Killer Frost.

* * *

Je… Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je… Je ne ressens rien. Aucune émotion ne vient remplir mon cœur. Serait-ce ça le néant ? Un endroit glacial et triste où on perd tout ce qui faisait de nous une personne ? Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas être dans le néant puisque je ne suis pas une véritable personne. Je ne suis que son ombre. Une part d'elle. Sa protectrice.

Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, vouée à rester assise immobile pour l'éternité dans cette immensité gelée. Pourtant, malgré ma condition extrême, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder et de penser à elle. Est-elle en danger ? A-t-elle besoin de moi ou ses amis lui suffisent ? Je ne peux plus répondre à cette question. J'ai froid sans elle, pour la première fois de mon existence.

Toutes les situations improbables et insensées me martèlent le cerveau. Je ne peux plus bouger les lèvres et pourtant, je ne souhaite que hurler pour me libérer de cet enfer, hurler pour qu'elle m'entende une nouvelle fois. Hurler pour ne plus être seule. Je brise tout ce que je touche, où a l'occurrence, tout ce qui à un lien avec moi et je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela allait l'impacter.

J'étais habitué à ressentir ses émotions et j'apprenais d'elle, j'essayais de comprendre son point de vue quand nous étions en conflit et j'essayais de voir le monde à travers ses yeux. Rester dans ma cage d'or n'a jamais été aussi plaisant que depuis qu'on a réussi à communiquer ensemble. Cela a toujours été Caitlin avant Frost et ça restera toujours comme ça.

Je revois son visage. J'entends le son de sa voix. Par intermittence, je peux même sentir la fragrance de son parfum si particulier. J'aimais tout savoir d'elle. Nous passions des heures durant, elle allonger sur son lit, à discuter de nous, de notre connexion spéciale et de ce que nous allons devenir ensemble. Je chéris ses moments depuis mon enfermement involontaire dans cet enfer jusqu'à que ses souvenirs, ses flashs, ne laissent place à la réalité.

* * *

\- _**Cette solitude. Cette souffrance. C'était ça la cage dont tu me parlais, Frost. Ce moment de ta vie que tu ne voulais pas que je découvre. C'est ici que le blocage imposé par Devoo t'a retenu prisonnière.  
**_  
Son silence est une réponse éloquente pour moi. Elle se rapproche de moi, confirmant silencieusement mes dires alors que nous observons ensemble ses pénibles souvenirs se rejouer devant nous comme dans une réalité virtuelle sadique. Le contact de sa main froide me fait légèrement sursauter et elle entame un mouvement de recul à cela, mais au dernier moment, je réussis à la retenir.

\- _**Cet enfer n'était rien comparé à mon imagination. À chaque secondes, j'espérais pouvoir sortir de ma cage. Je pensais que ce n'étais que temporaire et c'est cet espoir qui m'a le plus fait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'après ce que nous avons traverser, après que notre lien soit devenu si puissant, je n'allais plus te revoir à cause d'une bête erreur.  
**_  
D'une voix rauque, chargée d'émotion, elle me décrit précisément le reste de ses moments passés dans cet enfer de glace. Je ne dis rien, je n'ose pas l'interrompre. Pas maintenant. Pas pendant qu'elle se confie à moi.

\- _**Montre moi le souvenir qui t'es le plus cher. Montre moi le meilleur moment de ta vie, **_la sommais-je après l'avoir écouté, le regard perdu sur la Frost terne devant moi.

Je peux apercevoir comme l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage à ma demande. Sans aucune peur, elle accepte mon contact physique et lie nos mains. Cela pourrait être étrange, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me suis toujours senti libre alors qu'elle était dans ma tête et l'avoir à mes côtés physiquement ne fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de plénitude.

\- _**Je n'ai pas qu'un souvenir heureux, Caty. Veux-tu les voir tous les deux ?**_ Me demande-t-elle de sa voix double et munie de ce trait espiègle.

Je hoche la tête en perçant son regard bleu et tellement envoûtant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point, ils étaient beaux. Perdu dans ma contemplation de la femme qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi, je ne vois pas l'écart entre nos deux corps réduire jusqu'à devenir complètement nul. Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade quand je m'en rends compte et je comprends enfin. C'est elle. Ça a toujours été elle.

* * *

\- _**Salut, belle étrangère. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, **_crépite la voix de Frost à travers tout le labo.

Avant même que Cisco quitte la pièce, voulant laisser sa meilleure amie seule avec son double, un sourire immense étira les lèvres de la scientifique. Elle y était, le jour qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis l'explosion de ses pouvoirs et le retour de sa jumelle. Son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant et ses yeux rougir légèrement.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre à nouveau, Frost, **_murmure faiblement l'humaine, une émotion palpable chargée dans la voix.

\- _**C'est valable pour moi également. J'ai espéré pendant de longs mois de revenir vers toi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre,**_ lui répond la princesse des glaces avec volupté et tendresse, ce dont Caitlin n'avait toujours pas l'habitude.

Pendant de longues, très longues heures, elles discutèrent de tous les événements lier au choix de la scientifique d'utiliser l'amplificateur d'ondes cérébrales. Puis, elle lui expliqua tous leurs déboires avec le nouvel ennemi de la Team Flash, Cicada.

Frost écoutait avec bienveillance son double humain, n'oubliant pas de commenter quelques événements d'une pique ou d'une moquerie.

\- _**Ce Cicada doit être puissant pour que Barry ne puisse en venir à bout. Surtout avec l'aide de Ralph et Cisco, **_intervient la méta-humaine presque contrarié de ne pas avoir pu assister au spectacle.

\- _**Et de Nora,**_ ajoute Caitlin sans même avoir le réflexe d'expliquer à sa jumelle intérieur qui elle était.

\- _**Nora ? Une nouvelle recrue ? Il me tarde de la rencontrer,**_ suggère la maîtresse de la glace d'un ton mutin.

\- _**Oui, Nora West-Allen,**_ précise la scientifique avec un sourire déjà amusé en vue de la prochaine réaction de son double.

\- _**Attends, West-Allen ? Comme dans Iris West et Barry Allen ?!**_ S'exclame la voix dans sa tête avec surprise.

\- _**Yep, c'est la fille de Barry et Iris venu tout droit du futur,**_ affirme la fille Snow.

-_** J'ai raté beaucoup trop de choses ! Il faut toujours que les événements les plus intéressants arrivent quand je ne suis pas là, **_se plaint-elle de manière théâtrale.

Caitlin ne répondit pas à Frost. Repensée à cette période, était douloureux pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et désemparée de toute son existence. Même la compagnie de Cisco ou même de Barry n'avait pas remplacé celle de sa jumelle.

-_** Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, Caty,**_ intervient la douce voix de celle qui la rendait bien plus heureuse que n'importe qui.

Un sourire attendri fendait à présent ses lèvres aux paroles réconfortante de sa voix intérieure. Pourtant, une question, où plutôt une énigme, restait sans réponse pour elle. Que lui était arriver pendant ses mois de captivité dans son esprit ? Elle se promit de le découvrir par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition.

En attendant, elles apprirent à un peu mieux se connaître et à s'apprivoiser, bien qu'au fur et à mesure de tout ce temps à rattraper le passé, un sentiment venait de naître dans leur cœur fusionné. Un sentiment qui était totalement inconnu pour l'une et expérimenté par deux fois pour l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et cela, bien avant qu'elles s'en rendent compte.

* * *

\- _**Le premier jour de ma véritable existence. Je me remémorais cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois, piégée dans mon enfer. J'ai réussi à tenir bon grâce à ça. Pour notre lien et surtout pour toi. Je ne suis rien sans toi, Caitlin et je n'ai qu'une vocation : te protéger. Même si je dois me sacrifier entièrement pour cela.  
**_  
La fille Snow se rappelait parfaitement de cette journée. De la couleur de sa chemise à la mission achevée ce même jour. Un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à chérir ce souvenir.

-_** Tu t'es déjà bien trop sacrifiée pour moi, Frost. Tu n'as cessé de me protéger pendant toute ta vie, il est temps que tu vives ta propre vie. Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser vivre ta vie par procuration à mon bonheur. Tu as le droit à tout ça aussi et tu l'oublies trop à mon goût.  
**_  
La reine des glaces ne répondit que par un sourire sincère à la tirade de sa jumelle. Elle connaissait Caitlin par cœur et elle avait prévu cette réaction de sa part. Elle en était très touchée. Elle se sentait enfin libre et aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

\- _**Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer pourquoi je privilégie ta sécurité et ta vie à la mienne, **_l'invite-t-elle d'une voix grave et sensuelle, tendant sa main en direction de la scientifique.

Sans hésitation et avec une certaine excitation, elle posa sa main dans celle de sa jumelle glaciale. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens. Quand sa peau toucha la sienne, elle sentit un étrange frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

* * *

\- _**Tu sais, ma vie est devenu bien mieux depuis que nous avons établi le contact audio,**_ murmure Caitlin allongée dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre.

\- _**C'est sûr. Maintenant que j'ai arrêté de te faire des crasses à longueur de journée, **_retentit la voix de son double dans sa tête, faisant lever ses yeux au ciel.

Caitlin et Frost arrivèrent dans le souvenir et la vision de celui-ci les fit sourire à l'unisson. Main dans la main, elles profitèrent simplement d'un des moments les plus heureux de leur vie commune.

\- _**Même si tu étais un peu capricieuse, je n'ai jamais pensé du mal de toi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir quand mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés. Maintenant, tu es une part complète de moi, **_explique la scientifique d'une voix douce comme elle en avait l'habitude.

\- **Capricieuse ? Vraiment ?** Réagit l'utilisatrice de glace d'un ton sensuel retentissant à travers l'entièreté de l'être de son double.

\- _**J'avais peur de devenir comme la Killer Frost de Terre 2 et c'est presque arrivée. Par ta faute, mais on a su trouver un équilibre entre ta tête de mule et mon ingéniosité,**_ lui répond l'humaine du tac au tac, munie tout de même d'un énorme sourire, fière de sa réplique.

-_** Tu essayais de m'énerver ou tu répondais à mes provocations ?**_ Demande la Frost du présent en se tournant vers celle qui était devenue bien plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

-_** Un peu des deux. C'est après ce moment que j'ai compris que tu ne répondais clairement pas à tout le monde comme tu le fais avec moi. Et avant que tu me demandes, à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi, tu as ce ton séducteur dans la voix. C'est facile de rentrer dans la danse.  
**_  
-_** J'ai toujours aimé être séductrice, je ne vois pas ce qui change entre mon comportement avec toi et celui que j'arbore devant la Team, **_se justifie la princesse des glaces, ses yeux rivés sur son souvenir.

Caitlin ne répond pas, mais son sourire veut tous dire. Elle resserra simplement sa prise autour de la main de son double glacial avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Surprise par la marque d'affection de la scientifique, Frost mit un certain temps à réaliser la chance et le bonheur quelle était en train de vivre à ce moment précis.

Elle posa sa tête sur celle de son humaine préférée après avoir déposé un simple baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Le sourire de la plus glacer des deux imita celui de l'autre pendant qu'elles restaient immobiles, cœur contre cœur et main dans la main, observant le souvenir de ce qui allait leur faire découvrir toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait l'une pour l'autre.

* * *

**_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer et que j'ai réussi à retranscrire l'univers de la série ainsi que les caractères de mon ships. _**

**_J'ai hâte de connaitre votre point de vue et vos Reviews !_**

**_À la prochaine !_**

**_Bisous à vous ! :-*_**


End file.
